Adios Haruka
by 8haruka7
Summary: Un pequeño drama


El expediente seguía en la mesa del cuarto de médicos, observado por los doctores Mamoru y Amy la tristeza, la impotencia en los rostros de ambos era evidente.

Mujer de 25 años  
>Tipo de sangre B<br>Fecha de Nacimiento 27 de enero  
>Nombre Haruka Tenoh<br>Hora de Muerte 1:57 Hrs.

Causas de de muerte:  
>Heridas múltiples en un 80% del cuerpo, pérdida de sangre…<p>

Amy leía por décima vez el papel que verificaba la muerte de la dueña de los vientos, Mamoru observaba desde lejos el papel para regresar su vista a la ventana del lugar.

Serena, Rei, Lita y Mina se encontraban en la casa de la primera, por primera vez no había risas, juegos o diversión solo había un silencio incomodo, Serena trataba de no llorar de nuevo mientras el resto de la chicas veían hacia la nada y con una sola pregunta ¿Por qué paso esta desgracia?

Los hermanos Kou a las afueras de la ciudad se preparaban para el que sería el entierro de Haruka Tenoh. Seiya era el que menos podía disimular el dolor que sentía ante la pérdida de su "rival". Y pensar que solo estarían en la tierra un par de semanas para vacacionar.

Setsuna trataba de consolar a Michiru que lloraba de rodillas a un costado de la cama de Hotaru, la pequeña sailor trataba profundizar el sueño pero las imágenes de ese día se repetían en su pequeña cabeza.

Flash back

Un enemigo salido de la nada estaba ocasionando problemas a las scouts, no podían con aquella sombra que una a una había dejado inconscientes en el suelo solo quedaban Michiru y Hotaru en pie.

Un golpe sorpresivo dejo en el suelo a Michiru.

Hotaru se asusto mucho al ver que solo quedaba ella, Mamoru, las scouts, las three ligths nadie podía ayudarla ahora, rogaba porque su "padre" llegara a tiempo, pero sabía que era poco probable pues se encontraba lejos de la ciudad ese día.

La sombra creó una bola de energía para acabar con la pequeña Hotaru, poco a poco recobraban conocimiento todos solo para ver algo que no podrían detener. Al verse derrotada la sailor bajo la guardia con una idea fija, de verdad le hubiera gustado ver a Haruka - papá antes de morir.

La sombra soltó la bola de energía, Hotaru cerró los ojos cuando sintió que alguien la abrazaba por enfrente a ella, abrió los ojos para toparse con Haruka. Aquí estoy pequeña – fue lo último que dijo antes de recibir el golpe de energía con su cuerpo.

A lo lejos se escucho un grito desesperado que decía ¡Noooo! Podría jurar que había sido Setsuna el resplandor de el golpe no le permitía distinguir nada, solo sentía un abrazo protector por la guerrera de el viento o mejor dicho por su "padre". Cuando pudo ver de nuevo sintió un beso en su frente y a Haruka decirle te quiero, vio como poco a poco caía al suelo, fue hasta que la vio en el suelo que el terror se apodero de todos los presentes, Haruka recibió el golpe sin transformarse, Haruka Tenoh salvo a su hija como cualquier mortal y no como la guerrera que era.

Hotaru vio a Haruka en el suelo con quemaduras terribles, sangre y vio su propio traje de sailor manchada con la sangre de Haruka - papá, eso produjo un odio por aquella sombra dando paso a la sailor de la destrucción y con un solo movimiento mato aquel enemigo cayendo desmayada después.

Michiru llego con Haruka y abrazo el cuerpo de la guerrera, ¡No te mueras! Resiste por favor tienes que ser fuerte - le decía con lagrimas en los ojos. Con un poco de esfuerzo lograron quitarle el cuerpo a a Michiru para que Mamoru y Amy dieran primeros auxilios.

5 horas después habían logrado llegar al Hospital con Haruka viva, quien en el trayecto logro despertar solo para decirle a Michiru que la amaba y desmayarse de nuevo. 11 hrs. de intervención en el quirófano, el cuerpo de Haruka no resistió más.

En la sala de espera la incertidumbre se volvió llanto y las pocas esperanzas se rompieron. Mamoru y Amy lograron convencer a sus colegas de que le permitieran a Michiru despedirse de ella, y ellos seguir el papeleo por defunción.

Michiru llego frente al cadáver de Haruka, acariciaba el rostro de su amada se veía tan pequeña e indefensa – Siento la mayor impotencia de mi vida amor, pero me siento tan orgullosa de ti, lo que hiciste… – Abrazo fuertemente el cuerpo de Haruka mientras lloraba de nuevo – No sé si pueda lograrlo sin ti amor

Fin del Flash Back

Michiru durmió esa noche en cama de Hotaru, mientras la arrullaba para que pudiera dormir, Setsuna se relajo al ver que Madre e hija al fin descansaban un poco. Se retiro a su cuarto para al fin sacar el dolor de la partida de una de sus mejores amigas.

Una semana había pasado desde el accidente, los medios trataban de sacar aún lo más posible de la muerte del corredor. Mamoru y Amy creyeron mejor idea ver tele en lo que pasaba su hora de comer en el hospital.

Sentados en un sillón en la sala de médicos veían en silencio las teorías de la muerte de su amiga. – Demasiado amarillismo ¿no creen? – Así es Haruka …- no termino su respuesta Mamoru cuando volteo junto a Amy a una silla que estaba a un lado del sillón. Ahí estaba Haruka sentada como si nada y sonriéndoles – Gracias por ayudarme ese día, por ustedes fue que pude ver y hablar una vez más a Michiru. – Les sonrío una vez más y desapareció poco a poco de ahí.

Serena, Lita, Mina y Rei, intentaban darse fuerza entre sí para asimilar lo sucedido – Discúlpeme princesa no podre cuidarla como yo quisiera – Las cuatro voltearon al reconocer la voz – cuiden mucho a la Princesa, gracias por tratar que Hotaru no se deprima – diciendo esto último desapareció de la banca del parque donde se encontraban

En casa de los hermanos Kou el ambiente era tenso ya que Seiya le molestaba cada comentario absurdo que pasaban en la tele sobre Haruka. Sabes la Tele no tiene la culpa de que pongas programas tontos, pero no podría esperar menos de ti – Seiya y sus hermanos no podían creerlo – Lamento que sus vacaciones no fueran lo que esperaban. Gracias por todo el apoyo que han brindado nunca lo olvidare – Dijo desapareciendo de forma rápida ante ellos

No necesitas hacerte la fuerte, ¡Setsuna! Te voy extrañar. No trates de llevar el peso de los problemas sola, te gastaras y no me gustaría eso – Setsuna no sabía como, reaccionar frente a ella estaba Haruka dándole un consejo. Haruka se acerco a la morena quitándole el libro que traía en las manos y guardándolo en uno de los estantes de la biblioteca de la casa, ese era el nuevo refugio para las penas de la guardiana del tiempo. Haruka se acerco de nuevo a ella y le entrego un libro infantil – A Hotaru le encanta este, tal vez un día puedas leérselo. Haruka iba rumbo a la puerta de la biblioteca - ¡Haruka! Llamo Setsuna – No te preocupes también viene a despedirme de ellas se acerco de nuevo a Setsuna dándole un beso en la mejilla y desapareciendo después.

Haruka acariciaba el cabello de Hotaru que medio dormida reconoció a la guerrera – ¡Haruka – papá¡ - se abalanzo sobre ella agarrándose fuerte con sus brazos al rederos de su cuello y las piernas alrededor de la cintura – Perdóname… - Nada de esto fue tu culpa pequeña, jamás me hubiera perdonado fallarte – interrumpió a Hotaru – Te extrañare mucho pequeña, necesito que hagas algo por mi – Hotaru acepto si dudarlo - cuida a Michiru – mamá y a Setsuna – mamá te necesitan mas que nunca.

¿Haruka – papá? … podrías cantarme una vez mas – Haruka sin dudarlo le comenzó a cantar un arrullo a la pequeña mientras la mecía en sus brazos, por mucho que se esforzó cayo dormida en brazos de Haruka, quien la metió a su cama y deposito un beso de despedida en su frente.

Michiru veía por el balcón de su ventana el atardecer, otra noche se acercaba a la ciudad otra noche como las demás, y ella no estaría a su lado. Siempre me ha gustado como te ves cuando observas la nada – escucho Michiru mientras unos brazos la tomaban por la cintura, y una barbilla se recargaba en su hombro. -¿¡Haruka! – giro en sus pies sin soltarse del abrazo topándose con el rostro de su amada. Te amo dijo Haruka antes de besar sus labios, Michiru llevo sus brazos del pecho de su amada, al cuello de la misma intensificando aquel beso. Fue poco el tiempo de ese beso, La sailor de los mares, rompió en llanto refugiándose en el pecho de su amante.

Michiru despertó 10 minutos mas tarde en su cama asustada - Shhh - escucho mientras la volvían a recostar – tranquila sirena sigo aquí – Michiru se recostó de nuevo en el pecho de Haruka abrazándose fuerte a ella, no había de que hablar, solo sentirse una vez mas , oír su respiración, oler su aroma, entrelazar sus manos, verse a los ojos.

Haruka comenzó acariciar la espalda de su sirena, mientras le daba un beso en la frente – Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, me salvaste de mi misma, me enseñaste amar. - Michiru es cuchaba a Haruka mientras el sueño comenzaba a vencerla.

Michiru se durmió en el pecho de Haruka, quien con todo el cuidado la recostó y arropo a la guerrera en la cama, beso su labios una vez mas. Te amo dijo a su oído, mañana todo estará mejor. Entre sueños Michiru logro decirle – Adios Haruka – La dueña del viento sonrío y cerro sus ojos, para sentir como el viento la tomaba y se la llevaba consigo por el balcón de Michiru.

/

Retomando la escritura y subiendo de nuevo mis trabajos


End file.
